


Eighteen Rides The Bus

by ScurieSpiders



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bus Sex, Cheating, Clothed Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Shortstack Eighteen, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Eighteen gets to feeling frisky, and takes a quick trip downtown to pick up her entertainment for the night.  Only, her entertainment finds her much sooner than she expected...Shortstack, unfaithful Eighteen plows a guy on a bus.  Have fun!





	Eighteen Rides The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> First of many going up here. If you wanna get fresh updates on new stories, etc, check me out on twitter: @ahegoner. Lemme know what you think of the story!

     Eighteen huffed, looking herself over in the mirror and steeling herself over what she was about to do.  She was small, like her husband-shorties of a feather, after all-but unlike her husband, she wasn’t satisfied.  She bit her lip, looking herself over once again.  It wasn’t like this was the first time she was doing this, so why did she feel so-there it is.  She shuffled her jacket off and, too quickly for anyone to come in and see, slid her shirt over her head.  Her tits, which would look reasonably large on a woman of normal proportion, were massive on her frae.  She smirked at her reflection, pulling her jacket back over her shoulders and spending the next few minutes struggling to button it closed.  She finally managed it, but it was glaringly obvious to anyone with half a brain that the jacket was both the only thing on her chest, and straining to remain.  Raising an eyebrow at her shirt, she tossed it into the trash and checked her reflection.  The valleys and curves of her breasts showed perfectly through the tight jacket she now wore buttoned, what little had been covered of her stomach now gleamed with exposure, her abs and figure in full view.  She smirked, and stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes falling upon the bus stop.  
     She found her target within seconds; a businessman, tired and distracted, standing next to a few college girls and a man asleep, headphones in.  The girls were talking with barely a breath between them.  This meant her man was alone, which was good, and that everyone else was distracted, which was better.  “Excuse me,” she said, sliding through the group to stand beside him.  “Would you mind if I stayed by you, while we wait for our busses?  Ladies need someone to feel safe when they’re out alone in the city, you know.”  The man looked down at her, confused, and she watched his eyes widen with a thrill as they traced down her neck and froze against her tits.  He stammered, wearing a polite smile.  “Of-Of course, ma’am,” he said, “only happy to help.”  With that, he pulled out his phone, absentmindedly, although Eighteen noticed his eyes flickering down at her every few minutes.  She could barely hold back from giggling.  This was going to be so easy.  
     Finally, the bus pulled up, and the man bid her farewell.  “Not so fast, sir,” she teased, following him onto the crowded vehicle.  “This is my bus too.  It seems we’ve got some quality time together, huh?” He chuckled, but nonetheless, when he shuffled on the bus and made a tiny nook to stand in amongst the dense crowd stuffing the bus, he ushered her in.  
     Crowded was an understatement.  Eighteen could feel body heat on all sides, and the stranger standing behind her had forced her chest-to-crotch with the man, barely able to budge between the crowd, which suited her fine.  Subtly as she could, she yawned, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against the waist of his suit.  She smiled up at him, and seeing him flick his head back up, giggled.  “Don’t be embarrassed.  It’s so hot out today.  Just let a woman relax in the heat, can’t you?”  He looked back down to her and awkwardly chuckled.  “I’m sorry, miss, it’s just not normally you see someone so...daring, with their outfit."  
"Oh?” she noted, mocking a sour reply.  “Daring, am I?  You’re just a little rude, aren’t you?”  She pulled her arms around the man’s torso, pulling him in, watching him stare as her breasts pressed against him again, her top only so far from bursting.  “taking advantage of an innocent woman.  What sort of monster are you?"  With a rush, she realized she could feel his cock; half-hard and hanging heavy in his pants, but she could feel it as it pulsed, grew harder.  He frowned.  “I’m not taking advantage of anything, ma’am, I’m just saying-"  
     "That I’m dressed like a slut?  Pah.”  She spat back, holding him tight to her still.  “If my dress was the problem, would you be gazing at me still.  I’ve seen every flicker of your eyes.  I’ve even noticed those pictures you took when you thought I wasn’t looking."  
"I wasn’t-I haven’t-” he started, but Eighteen cut him off.  “Then this?” She said, one hand sliding from his mid-back to his inner thigh, hand grasping the outline of his cock, now fully hard and pulsing against her in his pants.  “You try to say I’m the one at fault, but I know your type.  Men like you only want my tits."  
     The man jumped, looking at the people surrounding them before trying to back away some.  Between Eighteens grip and the density of passengers, he had no chance.  “Ma’am, please, we’re-” his voice dropped to a whisper.  “We’re surrounded, and I-"  
     "You,” she said, “need to shut the fuck up.  You only want my tits.  I didn’t say you wouldn’t get them.”  With that, on a crowded bus, with a complete stranger, the man gaped as she pulled his fly down, reaching in and fishing out his cock.  “Well, pretty hung for some bus pervert,” she noted, resting it in her hand.  He started to speak, but a smack to his cock ensured silence.  Letting it go and watching his eight-inch, thick cock bobbing in front of her, she commented, “I hope you last as long as I need you to.”  Eighteen licked her lips, and slid the cockhead into her mouth in one, fast motion, the man almost buckling.  She kept a firm arm around him, holding him steady, pressing up against him as her head dove, taking in half of it’s length in seconds.  
     Her head bobbed fast, swiftly fucking her mouth with his cock, and to his credit, the stranger was shockingly silent in relevance to the fact of getting his cock sucked by a random woman.  He leaned back a little, staring down at her, stunned.  She looked up, locked eyes with him, and grinned, sliding her tongue out of her mouth and letting it’s tip hang just beneath his shaft, her mouth almost stuffed with cock.  Drool ran down her chin and his length, and she pulled off for a second, swiftly using her spit as lube, her hands barely enough to wrap around his thick piece.  She coated it in her spit, opened her mouth wide, and grabbed the man’s hands, pulling them up and into her hair.  She hoped he would get the message.  Some men were so shy, they barely even-  
     Eighteen’s line of thought was cut off as his hands became fists and her nose made contact with his pelvis, a hearty, loud gag sounding as she coughed.  Her eyes rolled back with joy as she felt him take charge, felt his cock stretching her throat for only a few seconds before he pulled back out, yanking her head back down again by her hair.  She felt her underwear soak as he took charge, took control from her, Eighteen helpless as she wanted to be as he fucked her face with hardly a regard for her.  Her hands groped and squeezed his balls as he pulled her, a mix of white spit and precum painting her face around her lips, her eyes nearly rolling back completely.  
     He pulled her in a last time, a bolt of pain and ecstasy running through her as her nose met his belt, the whole of his cock down her throat as he held her there, a hand suddenly much stronger than she’d thought.  Thankfully, not too strong, as when she felt him start to pulse in her throat she pulled back and off of him with ease, gasping for air.  From the waist down, the scene was a mess.  Eighteen’s hair was wild, gripping hands having ruffled it from it’s carefully combed state, and her face was spattered with spit and precum-a spattering only increased when he pulled close, rubbing his shaft against her cheeks and smearing her all over with the mixture.  Strings of spittle connected her and his cock, and as she panted it throbbed even more violently than before.  
     With a smirk, she swallowed-swallowed the taste of cock and precum and her own spit-and wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist.  “I don’t need you f-finishing yet, sir,” she teased, wrapping her arms under her chest.  “You still need to use these.”  She bounced her tits on her arms, and the man grinned, waiting for her to undo her top.  She did no such thing, giggling as she stepped closer, gripped his dripping cock with one hand, and handily slid it under her top, through her tits without a second thought.  He gasped, staring, as he saw his cockhead peek from between her tits, the jacket now more strained then ever as she began to grope and squeeze her tits against his shaft, not even needing to kneel for such a task.  
     Eighteen grinned up at him, stroking her tits back and forth on him, loving the feeling of his cock bumping her chin, locking her lips against the head when it came close enough.  She kneaded and ground her tits against his shaft, feeling it throb and pulse in between her breasts, giggling as she went, the man in complete ecstasy as she worked him.  
     It took no time for him to start thrusting for himself, and at that point, Eighteen happily obliged, letting his rough, strong hands clamp on her tits as she took his shaft into her mouth, blowing him as often as she could.  The combination tit-fuck and blowjob was an effective one, apparently, because as soon as she did it he sped up.  She shut her head tight against her breasts, letting his cock invade her mouth again and again as it rose from the soft valley of her breasts.  
     Before long, his fingers shut that extra half-inch, and Eighteen knew what it meant.  Hurridly, she pulled off of his cock, overpowering him once again as she stood tall and pumped his cock as fast as she could, his orgasm fast approaching.  When it did hit, it hit like a train, his cock surging one last time before she rose and trapped it between her tits.  She felt him unload into them, giggling as a spare string burst from her tits to paint the top of them, letting shot after shot of cum pour into her breasts.  Without ever using her pussy, Eighteen had delivered a hell of a creampie.  
     She smirked, pulling his cock back out from her tits-strings and rivers of cum following it, pouring down her abs, and said simply, “That was nice.  See you again,” before she strut towards the bus doors as they came to their next stop.  Stepping out, she half-fixed her hair, and, face coated in spit, tits coated in cum, and the leftovers running down her stomach, she made her way back home.


End file.
